


Let It Roll

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus being loving husbands, And Rafael is precious, And such good husbands, Family Feels, M/M, They are just so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So really, this shouldn’t be such a big deal…Every Shadowhunter must have their marks etched onto their skin by the Silent Brothers upon their tenth birthday.  And once that is complete, it is only the next logical step to choose a weapon to master.</p><p> </p><p>--OR--</p><p> </p><p>Magnus's thoughts about Rafe getting his runes, and Alec being a good, loving partner<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Roll

A peculiar hush has settled in the air of the spacious loft. 

On any ordinary day, music would be interwoven into the open space, as Magnus would be in the midst of studying some new peace of scripture, for a particular incantation he had been hired to facilitate. Though he would never go past a few lines without being distracted by a far to rowdy Max shouting at the top of his lungs, as he thrashes around the home, or a persistent Gigi tugging on Magnus’s sleeve, imploring him, with eyes which quite literally take up a third of her lovely face, to join in her game of dress up, or make believe.

Though not today.

Today Magnus had kissed his dear Alexander, and Rafael farewell, as Alec takes there eldest child to Alicante, in the mission of helping Rafael find his weapon of choice.

“Love, his rune ceremony is only a few weeks away, I think he should at the very least be exposed to the weapon he will eventually wield.” Alec had cooed, effectively convincing Magnus that it would all turn out fine.

Alexander was right, because of course he was, when was he ever not right. But a surge of uneasiness yet clings to Magnus’s form, and courses through his veins.

Magnus knows, he really does, that it was only a matter of time…Rafael is a Shadowhunter, just like Alexander, and just like Gigi, and just like a handful of the few people Magnus would risk everything to protect.

So really, this shouldn’t be such a big deal…Every Shadowhunter must have their marks etched onto their skin by the Silent Brothers upon their tenth birthday. And once that is complete, it is only the next logical step to choose a weapon to master, for the eventual mission of ridding this dimension of all the hellish creatures which lurk within it’s deepest niches and nooks.

It was all quite legitimate.

Though all the time spent rationalizing the situation has done nothing to alleviate Magnus of the fright that has taken up permanent residence in his subconscious—But truly, can anyone blame him—It was not that long ago, (well for an immortal at the very least,) when members of the Clave had shattered the very plate he had eaten off of, afraid of the idea of being exposed to some sort of hazardous disease that a Warlock such as himself must be carrying.

The faces may have altered, though it was the same institution, the same ideals of all Nephilim being all things righteous and holy, while all else lies beneath them, Mundanes and Downworlders alike.

Despite the obvious fact that Magnus was devastatingly in love with a Shadowhunter, a Lightwood for Lilith’s sake (A family whom is as close to royalty as the Nephilim would ever dare to come), and disregarding his considering people like Clarry, and Isabelle, whom are both fierce opponents of any sort of discrimination which yet continues to linger within the very essence of the clave, his closest companions…Having his son joining their ranks yet feels to close for comfort.

rafael is his child…And having him be drawn on with those forsaken runes, while fighting under the rule of those pompous bigots, makes it so Magnus’s stomach lurches forward.

Disregarding the strives that have been taken in the relations between Idris and the Downworld sense the second dark war, such as suspending Hellen Blackthorn’s exile, and utilizing the power of the NYCC to create bonds between various Downworlder groups, there is yet extensive issues that must be resolved.

For instance, all Fay folk continue to be treated as war criminals, due to the actions of their overthrown queen. And on top of that, the older Shadowhunter Families, the ones whom think themselves amongst the most powerful, under the guise that their lineage is composed of pure blooded Nephilim, have begun demanding upon harsher legislation towards a more severe restriction against any acts by Downworlders, to prevent another uprising. (Conveniently forgetting that the two bloodiest battles in recent Nephilim history had transpired due to one of their most promising upstarts.)

Though Magnus supposes that the most painful way of thought, that Idris has yet to alter, is their perspective towards the relations between one of their ever so holy warriors, and anyone but.

With each morning that passes, where Magnus can not wed his Alexander in the gold hues that they both deserve, it is as if the sharp tip of a dagger continuously pierces his very heart, cold and unrelenting. 

How can Magnus be content in allowing his dear son to fight within their ranks, if a majority of them yet sneer at the sight of he and Alec clasping hands.

How is that fair?

 

***

 

Another hour passes with the warlocks contemplations over the situation as a whole, when the front door of his home flings open, and an exuberant Rafael leaps through the threshold, tackling directly into Magnus’s arms.

“Papa!” He exclaims with a unadulterated mirth which radiates from his very form.

“Hey there Rafe,” Magnus can’t help the laugh which tumbles from his lips. (Fatherhood really has made him soft.) “How was your day my darling soldier?”

“Awesome! Guess what I got!”

“Dinner? Because I really am famished,“ Magnus teases endearingly.

“No Papa,” Rafael snickers with a harsh shake of the head, making it so his untamed locks appear all the more disheveled.

“Alright…Then…I bet you got a new pair of shoes after Gigi drew all over yours?” 

“Not even close,” rafael’s nose wrinkles in amusement.

“You know papa, you really do suck at guessing,” interjects a smiling Alec prior to pressing a kiss onto his boyfriend’s temple in greeting.

“Well I suppose I was bound to have a flaw,” Magnus shrugs, with the slightest curling to his lips. “Why don’t you just put me out of my misery and tell me Rafe.”

“Fine,” Rafael huffs as he reaches into his backpack, and pulls out a sleek, velvet box.

“And what is this?” Magnus inquires fondly as he accepts the item from his son’s grasp.

“Open it up Papa,” Rafael instructs him with a chuckle, as if it were the most obvious action in the world…Which Magnus supposes it was.

Lifting the lid upwards, Magnus finds a long thread of silver, adorned by an iridescent emerald jewel hanging from it’s center. And he quickly recalls a week prior, when he had complained to Alexander that he had nothing to match his newly acquired button up, that he had purchased for the soul purpose of their double date with Jem and Tessa.

“Do you like it,” asks Rafael, a smile of jubilation sculpted into his face.

“I adore it,” Magnus swears once tearing his gaze from the beautiful necklace. “But I must admit I’m a bit confused.”

“I wanted to get you these really cool roller skates,” Rafael explains. “But dad thought you’d like this more for some reason.”

“He did, did he…” Magnus murmurs as he flickers his gaze to Alexander.

“Hey Rafe, why don’t you go give Max and Gigi their gifts, yeah?” the older shadowhunter suggests with a slight smile to his lips when looking at his son.

With nothing more than a slight shrug, Rafael zips shut his bag, and sprints towards the children’s play room, in search of his siblings.

“Care to explain?” Magnus cranes one of his perfectly manicured brows as he gives a shaking to the box.

“What can I say,” Alec shrugs as he collapses onto the couch, besides his boyfriend of a decade. “I just couldn’t see you actually using the skates…And besides, you seemed pretty upset last week before we caught up with Jem and Tessa.”

“Alexander,” Magnus tries to reprimand, though he supposes that his name was spoken to tenderly to ever be considered anything but loving. “You were suppose to be in Alicante for an entirely different reason. Remember?”

“Yeah…I was,” Alec concedes, and Magnus supposes that it was a testament to how far he has come with his confidence when Alec inhales a sharp breath, and bores his startling oceans directly into Magnus’s feline slits. “Magnus, I love you so so much.” 

The conviction in his boyfriend’s words startles the warlock, and as if second nature, he folds his hand into Alec’s, giving him a subtle squeeze of reassurance. 

“And I you,” he intones. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything is amazing,” Alec moves his free hand to caress Magnus’s cheek, a gleam akin to adoration glimmering in his deep skies of azure. “Everything is amazing, because i’m with you.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Magnus, you are my soulmate, my other half…My everything…I know you know that, but I don’t think you understand what I mean when I say that.”

“Enlighten me,” Magnus breathes out, finding that his heart continues to palpitate in that sporadic way, whenever Alexander looks at him like that. As if they are the only two people on this planet.

“Magnus, I would rather wait until Rafe is an old man to receive his runes and weapon, as long as it means you’ll be right there besides me, cheering him on, over my taking him to Alicante by myself, while you’re sitting here, reluctantly accepting his becoming a Shadowhunter, any day of the week.”

Magnus’s eyes widen in shock, and a bit of shame. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew, I’m just sorry I didn’t understand how greatly it was tearing you up inside soon enough…I would have never left in the first place.”

“No,” Magnus pushes aside his apology. “You were just excited. I mean it must have been the best day of your childhood when your father took you to find your bow and arrow.”

“But that’s just it, I am not my father. I will love Rafe whether you think we should let him ascend or not. It doesn’t make a difference to me.” Magnus’s chest flutters at the candor twinkling in his boyfriend’s eyes, and he finds himself questioning how such a loving man could have been brought up in such a dismissive family. 

“No, Alexander,—“ Magnus curses the propensity of his tongue tying up whenever trying to describe his true emotions. “I want him to receive his runes, and follow in your footsteps of being a just, and aw inspiring Shadowhunter…It’s just unnerving when I think of the clave—“

“I know,” Alec inclines his head closer to the warlocks, their eyes practically smoldering into each other’s at this point. “But you need to understand that there is no hurry. Magnus the only thing that matters to me is you, and the children’s happiness. And if anything threatens that even slightly, I’ll eliminate it, just like how I know you’d do the same for me.”

A surge of love rushes through Magnus at the sound of Alec’s words.

“Have I told you today just how greatly I love you?” Magnus asks him while absently sweeping his thumb across the golden band they had exchanged for their engagement years prior.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it spoken again,” Alec teases with a playful smirk.

“I love you,” he whispers as if they were exchanging clandestine whispers in the depths of the night, before melting his lips against Alec’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading<3  
> Pleaseeee let me know what you thought, and or anything you'd like see written about the Lightwood-Banes :)


End file.
